Red Red Rose
by Romance the Lady
Summary: Bella is stuck having to suffer thru a Valentine's day. During Twilight.
1. What a day

**Disclaimer, I don't own the characters!**

**BPOV: **I woke up, and groaned. Oh great, it's single awareness day. I hated Valentine's day.

I mean, when I was little I would get candy and cards from my mom, Charlie would send a card. But I mean, that was it. I was a really over done holiday.

I got up, grabbed my toiletries off my dresser and went across the hall. I finished my shower, and looked at the clock as I walked into my room. I was twenty minutes early. I decided to go against the colors of the holiday and I dressed in a sapphire blue top with a cream colored undershirt. Probably one of my nicest outfits. I went out to my truck and saw the dent in my car. The only reminder of the day Edward Cullen stopped the van. I slammed my door. It was bad enough I dreamt of him, but being constantly reminded seemed ten times worse.

I pulled into the parking lot and I saw the distinct Volvo at the other end of the lot. I turned off my car and just sat in the cab. I really didn't want to be around all of the people who would be gushing about roses, chocolate, and boys. Along with the mushiness about the holiday, it just made me want to scream in frustration. I looked up and saw more cars entering the lot, and I got out and made my way up to school. I went to my locker first, hoping that nobody would bug me. " Hey Bella,"

_Crap_. I turned around and saw Mike. He was holding a box, along with a rose.

" Hey Mike." _Please let them be for Jessica, please._

" These are for you." He held them out for me. _Fat chance Swan_.

I took them, " Thank you Mike, but I really didn't need anything."

He shook his head._You pompous, son of a_, " No Bella, I insist. Happy Valentine's Day." He then took off smiling. I sighed. I had the feeling this was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was waylaid by Eric after second period. His gift was worse, three boxes of chocolate, six roses, and a small teddy bear. I wanted to scream now. I didn't need four boxes of chocolate.

Eric just handed them to me said, ' Happy Valentine's' and left. I had to make a trip to my locker, which made me late for class. Jessica had gotten a bear and three roses from Mike. I just smiled, glad for her, but wished she had my gifts. I was at my locker, putting away my trig book, when Tyler came up.

_Just my luck, now what? A car, or a billboard with my name on it? _

I smiled, " Hey Tyler," I wish I hadn't turned.

A basket, A fricking basket, full of chocolate, heart-shaped cookie pops, different types of heart-shaped candies, Two teddy bears, three pink, I'm guessing rose scented, pillar candles with hearts in them, and to boot, and six roses. _Great, 13 roses, my lucky number. _

" Wow, Tyler, um. Thank you?"

He smiled, " Yea, I still feel bad about almost hitting you, so I got some stuff I thought you would like," He held put the basket, " Happy Valentine's Bella."

I took the basket. I nodded, and mumbled my thanks. The Tyler took off, smiling and walking to lunch. I just looked at the basket. _Ok, this probably is the worse gift. I mean it's thoughtful, but. _I looked up and saw three of the Cullens staring at me. The boy, Emmett, looked shocked, the blonde, Rosalie looked ticked, and the pixie one, Alice, looked, smug? I then realized I had my locker open and the other gifts were showing. I blushed and turned back to my locker. I managed to get the basket into my locker, and got to lunch. I went up to the front and bought a soda. If I ate I knew I'd be ill. I sat down next to Angela at our usual table. Jessica was telling her how much she had gotten today, and I zoned out. _Why did Alice Cullen look smug? _

" Bella? What did you get for Valentine's Day?" I broke out of my reverie, and glanced at Jessica. Everyone was staring at me.

" not much," I started but the boys started snorting. Jessica gave them a dirty look.

" Actually Jessica, I got quite a few things." Jessica leaned in towards me, and Lauren, scoffed, " Like anyone would give you anything Bella." I knew I needed to put her in her place.

" So I guess four boxes of chocolate, three teddy bears, thirteen roses, and a basket full of all kinds of goodies is insignificant Lauren?"

All the boys were blushing, Jessica and Lauren's mouths were open, and Angela was grinning from ear to ear. I stood up and left the cafeteria, tired of twenty questions, and I glanced at the Cullen table. Emmett was laughing, Jasper had a tight smile, Rosalie was rolling her eyes, Alice looked oddly satisfied, and Edward. Edward was glaring at the table I just left, like he was upset and frustrated with the people there.

I walked to my biology class, and sat down in my spot at the desk I shared with Cullen. I sat there, just staring at the desktop, waiting for my classmates to trickle inside. I eventually heard the footsteps of everyone entering the room. I continued to stare at the tabletop. I felt his presence, but I refused to acknowledge it. The bell rang, and I lifted my face to the board. The notes were on evolutionary theories, I'd already heard this. I started doodling in my notebook, bored out of my mind, and not trying to focus on the fact my locker probably smelt like a greenhouse mixed with a chocolate factory.

When the bell rang I picked up my bag, and my books, and walked out of the classroom. When I reached the locker rooms, I put my books down and was startled to see a pink envelope on top, with my name on it. I picked it up and started to open it. _Please don't let it be from the three bumbling buttaharas._I pulled out a card, it had a drawing on it, of a meadow. I was beautiful. I opened up the card, and was taken back by the elegant script.

Bella, I hope your Valentine's Day is full of wonderful surprises.

Yea, it could be full of wonderful surprises, if gym was cancelled. I put the card back in the envelope, and changed into my gym clothes.

As we played basketball, I somehow got handed the ball. I stood there, the threw it at the hoop. I bounced off the board and was heading back to me, when it suddenly fell backwards into the hoop, scoring my team the winning two points. I just stood there, stunned. Everyone was clapping my back, and cheering me, but I swear I saw Edward walk out of the gym doors.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I went up to my locker, luckily everyone was pretty much gone since it was about a half hour after school, and I didn't need everyone staring at me when I walked out of school with my presents. But how is the question. I managed to fit the four boxes of chocolate, the teddy bear into the basket, but wound up carrying my thirteen roses. I got to my truck and put the basket into the cab next to my bag. I started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, spying the Volvo still sitting in its spot. By the time I got to my house I wanted to curl up into a ball and stay that way. As I walked in the front door,

I smelt food. I immediately went to the kitchen. I saw Charlie at the stove, stirring a pot of pasta.

" Hey Dad." He turned to me, " Hey Bells, I cooked up dinner for you. I wanted you to be surprised."

I smiled. " Well, I am surprised. I guess I got dessert," I held up the basket. Charlie's eyes grew round.

" Bells, are, you sure? I mean,"

I nodded. " I can't think of a better way to eat them except with you." Or maybe Edward. I banished that thought. " I'm going to my room, I'll be back."

I hiked up the stairs and went into my room, which had a teddy bear on the bed. I put the basket down, and gingerly picked up the bear. I was mine from when I was little. Bearly, the pink bear from Seattle. In her arms was a single white rose, and a Valentine's card from Charlie. I smiled and put Bearly on my bed stand. I quickly took out the inedible parts of the basket, and set them on the floor. I carried the basket downstairs and into the kitchen, where Charlie was finishing dinner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was brushing my teeth, much later than usual after taking a shower. I hated it when I fell asleep too early at night and didn't get to shower. I heard Charlie close his door. I rinsed my mouth out, and turned the light out. I opened the door to my room, and turned on the light. My jaw nearly fell to the floor.

On almost every surface was a cut glass vase filled with dozens of roses. I saw pink, red, white, and even mixtures of the colors. I also saw candles, lit and making the room smell like strawberries, along with a box filled with chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate covered cookies, really expensive truffles, all held by a giant teddy bear. I looked at my bed stand and saw Bearly and her rose there, but I saw no traces of Mike, Tyler, or Eric's gifts. I then saw a box and card on my bed. I shut the door, and went to the bed. I opened the card, recognizing the meadow again, but this time the message was different.

_Dear Bella, your day has been a whirl wind of senseless boys with infatuations, not giving gifts for love, but in hopes that they can gain it. My gift is everlasting to you, and I hope you will forever enjoy one rose in your room will never die, because it is in my heart, which I give to you._

_Forever._

I just sat there. I was hoping I was on candid camera or some other show, but then I remembered the box. I opened it and saw a silver heart with a small red stone in the center. I opened it and inside was a small red rose covered by a layer of glass to keep it inside. I saw engraved on the other side and saw it read.

_My luve is like a red red rose, thats knewly sprung in June. O my luve is like the melodie thats sweetly played in tune. As fair art thou my bonnie lass, so deep in love am I, I will love you still, my dear till a' the seas gang dry._

I recognized the Robert Burns poem, and I was touched.

I blew out the candles, turned out my light and snuggled into bed, the locket around my neck. It was a wonderful Valentines after all, I thought drifting to sleep, and I heard a soft humming, like a lullaby coming from my window.


	2. Edward's POV

**Just to see what he was doing. I don't own anything.**

**EPOV: **I was staring out my window, wishing I had stayed at Bella's longer, but I didn't want to get caught. I hadn't spoken to her since I saved her, and it was excruciating. _Edward school. _I went downstairs with my siblings and got in the car. Emmett was making promises to Rosalie about today, Valentine's day. the one day I was reminded how alone I was. All my family would be going out on dates and I would be at home, wishing I was with Bella. I pulled into the parking lot, and sat in my car. My Bella, pulled into the lot with the monster truck of hers. _She should have a nice sleek, smooth car, easy to drive. _I watched her sit in the cab, a scowl marring her beautiful face. I only watched her, wishing I was next to her, smoothing the lines off her forehead. _But you can't be that close, you're a monster, a predator bent on killing her. That's all you are. You'd kill her. _I wanted to kill that voice, the one thing it seemed to be keeping me from her. But it was right, I would kill her. When I looked at her truck again, she was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was walking to lunch when I heard to mind-voices speaking. _Wow, Bella really has some admirers. _Typical Emmett. But wait, what about Bella? I heard Rosalie saying _how weird it was that teenage boys give girls so many impractical gifts_. The Alice, the only one who knew I wanted to really surprise Bella, thinking about how much Bella would love _my_ gift. I stopped listening to them, and focused on the table where Bella usually sat. I know it may sound stalkerish, but, I really care about her. I even had two cards made for her today. I just hadn't figured out what to write in them. They showed my meadow, one place I went during the days I was parted from her, and where I had thought of her lullaby.

_Bet Bella didn't get what I got. Twelve roses and a chocolate heart. Beat that. _Lauren Mallory, the one person it seemed at the table to truly hate Bella. I heard her challenge Bella, but it was Bella's answer that took me by surprise. " So I guess four boxes of chocolate, three teddy bears, thirteen roses, and a basket full of all kinds of goodies is insignificant Lauren?" I smiled, but then I summarized the gifts. I quickly felt shocked. Who had? I quickly scanned the minds of the boys at her table, and sure enough, each was smug in their conquest of giving gifts to Bella. My Bella. I felt rage, anger, and frustration coursing thru me. I vaguely realized Bella had left the room, but it didn't help my urge to kill the boys. Jasper realized my emotions and sent calming waves to me. I continued to stare at the table, wanting them to know they had crossed a line. I heard the bell ring and I quickly got up and went to biology, my only class with her. I sat next to her and saw her blank look. I didn't pay attention, but, I wrote her a note, hoping to lighten her day. I would do anything to see her smile. I put it on top of her books as she left the room. I went in the other direction, not towards Spanish, but towards the parking lot. I wanted to see her in gym. I stood in the shadows of the gym, and watched the class play basketball. Bella was just standing there, probably hoping she didn't get the ball. Less than a minute was left when the ball was given to her. Oh, no. I saw her throw, but I knew it wouldn't go in. I quickly ran, and gently pushed the ball into the hoop, not stopping until I got back by the door again. I watched everyone cheer Bella but as I walked out the door, I thought she saw me. _But she didn't smile. _I watched Bella trying to figure out what to get her. then it hit me.

I ran down to Portland, a few minutes, but I wound up in front of a small shop. I walked inside. I went up to the jewelry counter and bought the silver locket. It was empty but, Esme always love a challenge. I got back and drove home by myself. " Esme?" She looked up at me, " Yes Edward?" She was my mother, and knew that it was hard for me being parted from Bella. " I was wondering, if you could help me make this locket. I know what I want in it, it's just getting it done by tonight seems hard." She took the locket, " I doubt it will be Edward."

It was nearing ten when I was done. Esme had placed the rose in the locket, but left the engraving to me. " Oh Edward it's lovely, she'll love it," Alice told me. She and Jasper were going to a Paris for the weekend. I smiled, Robert burns fit my Bella. " Now I left the other half in your room, I used your money, plus, I know you would have gotten it, so go Edward." I laughed. Leave it to Alice. I put the locket into the box, and went upstairs. I smiled. The roses, bear, candles, everything was perfect.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I put the box and card on her bed. The effect was stunning. When I came in, Bella and Charlie were eating dinner, apparently he had made it, well, he called in for help, but he made it. I saw the bear on her bed stand and remembered it from a photo Charlie had on the mantle. A four-year-old Bella was holding it. I looked around again, but something was bothering me. Something ruined the effect. It then hit me. I saw the gifts from the blithering idiots at school, and the thirteen roses. _Bad number._ I heard the sink run in the bathroom, and I quickly grabbed the offending objects, and jumped out the window. I took the articles to the border and threw them over. Let them have them. I quickly ran back. I looked in the window to see Bella on her bed reading the card. I had poured my unbeating heart into it. Then she opened the box. Her heart sped up, it was music to my ears. I watched her, like a man sees a goddess, I never let my eyes waver. She opened the locket and read the poem, the one that was my favorite for her. I watched her, and saw the locket go around her neck. Watched her blow out the candles, turn off the light, but then I saw it. She smiled, and touched the locket. I started to hum her lullaby, and I watched her sleep. Knowing I had gotten her to smile, on a day she despised.


End file.
